Raedus Son of Belthor (CHead2000)
Early History On the 31st day of Nórui in the year 2,992 of the Third Age, King's Reckoning, Raedus was born to Belthor of Gondor and his wife Hamaria. Raedus was raised in the safe region of Bree, bordering the Shire. He had good relations with the Hobbits and often visited the Green Dragon and Hobbiton. But one day, Orcs from the Misty Mountains fled down through the Lone-Lands and ravaged Bree, leaving his parents slaughtered. Orphaned and homeless, Raedus stayed within the confines of the Shire. However, as he matured, he felt more lost than ever. He went across the Shire asking friends and visitors and travelers for help, but none would provide assistance. Eventually, he came across a man from Gondor, who led him through the vast lands of Eriador and Enedwaith. At the border of Rohan, Raedus and his guide were ambushed in the night by a pack of Uruk-hai. His guide was slain, and he fled south in terror and shock. Eventually, he came to the base of the mighty White Mountains, the Ered Nimrais, through which he climbed until he finally reached the land of Gondor. Yet still, despite his efforts, he was not welcomed by any man, except for one. Fireninja was his name, and he welcomed Raedus to his city, Amon Anwar. It was after this act of hospitality that Raedus pledged his allegiance to Gondor and to Fireninja. Life in Gondor As he grew into is Gondorian heritage, Raedus began to become more acquainted with his fellow Gondorians, such as King Zhatelier himself and Atanvarno, and he also became quick allies with other peoples of Middle Earth. Some of his greatest acquaintances were summersharry of the Galadhrim, Eol of the Avari Elves, and Joetatoe of Isengard. Raedus began to travel across Middle Earth, and for several weeks, he mined until he grew rich from Mithril buried deep within the Misty Mountains. Raedus also helped with domestic projects, including the terraforming of Osgiliath and the construction of Amon Anwar. For his loyalty, Raedus was made Fireninja's second-in-command. Bond of Friendship One day, a man appeared in the Shire, and he came from a background much like Raedus'. This man felt he had to reinforce his Gondorian heritage. His name was BoromirOfGondor. Raedus led Boromir through many perils until they had finally reached Gondor. Raedus recruited Boromir into Gondor and welcomed him into Amon Anwar. Together, the two of them went on many adventures and journeys. However, Raedus' loyalty was truly tested when his friend started a rebellion against the Kingdom of Númenor. Raedus was caught in the middle of the conflict. He was unsure whether to remain loyal to his nation and eliminate the threat, or remain loyal to his friend and turn against Gondor. In the end, Raedus did neither. Instead, he acted as a mediator to come to a compromise. Eventually, Gondor won the war, which lasted only twenty-four hours and was settled through negotiation and mediation from Raedus. However, Boromir, Raedus' greatest friend, was banished from Gondor indefinitely. It was only after months that Raedus finally convinced the new King of Gondor, Fireninja, to allow Boromir to return to the Kingdom of Gondor. The Road to Lordship Raedus had lived in Amon Anwar, which was an unfinished city, for most of his life. His home was a tent. Raedus decided that it was time that he made a claim to land. He began a project just west of Calembel. This city was called Minas Aglar, the Tower of Glory. The city was built around an ancient Númenorean tower, and is still under construction to this day. A new friendship had been made with Jerrek Carnelian, Raedus' Calembel neighbor, who dedicated a large amount of work, time, and effort to help Raedus complete his glorious city. After many months of work, the walls and tower were completed at last. When Gondor received the gift of structures and citizens, Liodir, 7th King of Gondor, appointed Raedus as the Lord of Lamedon, one of the largest and most important provinces of Gondor. He moved away from his home of Amon Anwar and settled in Minas Aglar, where he would continue his work and rule over Lamedon. Life in the New Times Raedus quickly adjusted to the changes in the world, such as the departure of Boromir to the land of Dorwinion, the death of Mewarmy, King of Rohan, and the new Kings during his time, from Zhatelier to Atanvarno to Fireninja to Liodir. Raedus sought out peace in the times of war with the people of the Gladden Fields, Harad, and Mordor. He befriended the Gundabad by gifting them Gollum to Goblin Town. He went from an outsider to a Lord of Gondor. He became a member of the new Lord Council, and implementation of Liodir to take the place of the controversial Council of Númenor. He dealt with the breaking of the Union of Númenor as Arnor left it, and he sought to turn Gondor into the greatest kingdom of Arda. Raedus also took advantage of the vastness of Arda by exploring. He journeyed to the Pits of Utumno, although he awaits a group of companions to accompany him into the Depths of the World. He swam across the Belegaer Ocean to reach the remnants of Númenor, and he walked across many lands to reach Dorwinion and the Land of Rhûn. The Ban of the Valar On the 11th day of Narbeleth King's Reckoning, during the reign of Liodir, Raedus of Gondor was smitten by the Valar. He was accused of communicating with the Dark Lord to obtain hidden secrets of the world and treasures. Wrongfully slain, he was, and his body disintegrated into dust. His friends and allies mourned and wept for the death of Raedus son of Belthor for days. Raedus' friends knew in their hearts that he was a just, fair, and honest man, and they asked themselves, "Why, Oh Eru, has this man been smitten? His heart was that of pure good, and he lived truthfully." They took what ashes remained of Raedus, put them in a casket of Lebethron, and placed it atop the Tower of Minas Aglar. The spirit of Raedus traveled across the Belegaer to Valinor, where he awoke to find himself within the Halls of Mandos. He pleaded with the Valar to see the truth in his heart, and to bring justice to him. However, the Valar would not listen. Raedus continued argue for his freedom and right to life in Middle-Earth. For six days in Aman, Raedus was locked up and chained by Angainor, the same chain that once held Morgoth. Meanwhile in Gondor, his people continued to grieve the loss of the Lord of Lamedon, but the ashes remained untouched atop the Tower. On the seventh day after his death, Raedus' final fate was decided. Raedus son of Belthor was brought before Eru Ilúvitar himself and the Council of the Valar, led by Manwë, in the Halls of Mandos. There, the Final Trial and Hearing of Raedus of Gondor occurred. The Valar gave their claims, and Raedus gave his. Evidence seemed stacked against him, although his luck in finding the Accursed Mithril was no more than a coincidence. The Valar came to a conclusion that Raedus was to remain in the Halls of Mandos for eternity, never again to return to his people or city in Gondor. Titles * Lord of Lamedon * Lord of Minas Aglar * Steward of Amon Anwar Fun Facts CHead2000 was present during the Battle for Umbar, which resulted in a forfeit by Near-Harad. CHead2000 won the archery competition at the party celebrating the server's one year anniversary. This makes him the greatest archer in Middle Earth. CHead2000 found that boats were too laggy, so he swam to Meneltarma instead. CHead2000, though he has not yet entered the Pits of Utumno, has earned the Balrog Slayer achievement. While walking along the road in Rohan, he spotted flame over a hill. As he went up the hill, he soon saw two wings poking up over the hill. Then, with the help of the Rohirrim NPCs, he slew the Balrog. Translation into Real Game Experience Early History CHead2000, like all other players, started life in the Shire. He asked players on the server for help, and he promised he'd swear allegiance to whatever faction helped him. Gondor came to his aid, and iLoveScience gave him food and a sword. Over the next two days, Science escorted CHead to Gondor. However, he was banned from the server when they had reached the base of the White Mountains in southern Eriador. CHead2000 climbed over the White Mountains into Tarlang's Neck, where he followed the road southeast into what is now Lamedon. Coincidentally, the first part of Gondor CHead ever set foot in became his own kingdom that he ruled over as Lord of Lamedon. He met fireninja8575, who invited him to live in Amon Anwar east of Halifirien. Life in Gondor CHead2000 joined during the reign of Zhatelier, and he first met him in the city of Pelargir. After proving his loyalty to Gondor, fireninja8575 appointed CHead as the 2nd in Command of Amon Anwar, as well as assistant builder. He became good friends with summersharry, who was a member of Lothlórien at the time, earning him the title of Elf-Friend. He also became good friends with BDdeuce, who went by the name of Eol_ at the time and was King of the Avari Elves. Bond of Friendship BoromirOfGondor was recruited into Gondor by CHead2000. After a few months in Gondor, Boromir started a rebellion. CHead2000 acted as a mediator between the rebel faction and Gondor. He was able to successfully convince Boromir to end the rebellion, and no one was killed at all. The Road to Lordship After deciding that he had had enough of living in a tent, CHead2000 decided to start the construction of Minas Aglar, which was at first called Amon Aglar, after being on the server for about six months. JerrekCarnelian helped CHead design and plan Minas Aglar. His notable builds are the Stairs of the Tower of Minas Aglar and the Dome of the Tower of Minas Aglar. When the fiefdoms update came around, CHead2000 was appointed as Lord of Lamedon by Liodir. It was at this time that CHead officially left Amon Anwar to live in Minas Aglar. Life in the New Times CHead2000 began to explore than many new eastern biomes that were added through various updates. He was present when Mewarmy was banned from the server, as well as when Zhatelier, frustrated by the acts of AidanSebastian, left the server. CHead2000 also ran for the position of King two times. The first was for the 7th King, and he lost to Liodir. The second was for 8th King and he lost to DebtFreeLYFE. The Ban of the Valar On October 1, 2016, CHead2000 was banned from the Offical Server after being falsely accused of using X-Ray mods. To this day, CHead fights and argues for his freedom, but the Admins will not listen to him. = Category:Players Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dunedain